Justice
Kapitan Picard staje przed wyborem pozostania wiernym Pierwszej Dyrektywie lub ocaleniem Wesleya Crushera od kary śmierci. Podsumowanie Prolog Po dostarczeniu ziemskich kolonistów na planetę w układzie słonecznym Strnad, Enterprise natrafia na świat klasy M w pobliskim układzie Rubicun. Podczas gdy grupa wypadowa bada planetę, doktor Beverly Crusher przekonuje kapitana Picarda o dobrym wpływie, jaki czas wolny na lądzie miałby dla załogi zmęczonej ustanawianiem kolonii. thumb|200px|Rozmowa o Rubicun III Tymczasem komandor Riker, komandor porucznik Data, porucznik Natasha Yar i podporucznik Geordi La Forge wracają na pokład, zachwyceni planetą i jej mieszkańcami, którzy bardzo przypominają ludzi, mają rozsądne zasady i obyczaje oraz, jak podkreśla Geordi, są bardzo kochliwi. Picardowi opis ten wydaje się zbyt piękny, by być prawdziwym, postanawia zatem póki co wysłać niewielką grupę na powierzchnię, w tym Wesleya Crushera, który ma sprawdzić warunki do wypoczynku dla dzieci i nastolatków. Tymczasem komandor porucznik Data donosi o odczycie czujników wskazującym na obecność jakiegoś obiektu na orbicie, który jednak pozostaje niewidoczny. Tasha i podporucznik Worf, przekonani, że to błąd komputera, zalecają ignorowanie sprawy. Akt I Komandor Riker, doradca Deanna Troi, porucznik Yar, podporucznik Worf i Wesley Crusher teleportują się na Rubicun III, gdzie zostają przywitani bardzo czułymi uściskami przez reprezentantów rasy Edo, Rivan i Liatora, co powoduje zmieszanie, zwłaszcza u Worfa i Wesleya. Edo proponują im pobiegnięcie (tradycyjny sposób poruszania się tej rasy) do budynku rady, gdzie goście będą mogli się zrelaksować i “dzielić miłością”. Przed budynkiem Wesley poznaje trójkę nastolatków i odbiega z nimi. Grupa wypadowa wkracza zaś do środka, gdzie Edo, oddający się masażowi, ćwiczący i tańczący, zapraszają ich do zabawy. thumb|200px|Przywitanie w stylu Edo Tymczasem na Enterprise Data dokładnie sprawdził czujniki i nie znalazł żadnego błędu - na orbicie musi zatem znajdować się coś, co nie do końca istnieje w obecnym wymiarze. Android wysyła zatem komunikat do obiektu z prośbą o ujawnienie się. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich na mostku, oczom oficerów ukazuje się wielki statek kosmiczny. Akt II Na mostku załoga bezskutecznie próbuje nawiązać kontakt z grupą wypadową oraz zidentyfikować obiekt na orbicie, który wydaje się istnieć tylko w połowie. Podczas gdy Data dekoduje sygnał zwrotny, kapitan Picard wysyła Geordiego do sali obserwacyjnej, żeby przyjrzał się obiektowi za pomocą swojego VISORa. La Forge donosi, że analiza widma wskazuje na brak czegokolwiek na orbicie. Dacie zaś udaje się odczytać sygnał jako komunikat “proszę czekać”. Nagle z obiektu wylatuje niewielka kula światła, która podąża w stronę Enterprise, ostatecznie przenikając przez osłony statku. Kula pojawia się na mostku, po czym pyta kapitana donośnym głosem o powód przybycia Enterprise na Rubicun III. Obcy chce się upewnić, że załoga nie pozostawi żadnych ludzi u “jego dzieci”, tak, jak to zrobili na pobliskiej planecie. Po zapewnieniach Picarda o ich czysto rekreacyjnych intencjach, kula nawiązuje połączenie z Datą w celu wymiany informacji, w wyniku którego android pada nieprzytomny na podłogę. thumb|200px|Wymiana informacji z kulą światła Na planecie Worf wydaje się coraz mocniej zmieszany zainteresowaniem ze strony kobiet oraz ogólną rozwiązłością wśród Edo. Na pytanie komandora Rikera, czy nie czuje potrzeby kontaktu intymnego, podporucznik wyraża swoje zainteresowanie wyłącznie klingońskimi kobietami z racji delikatności innych ras. Riker decyduje się nie traktować tego jako przechwałki, po czym próbuje połączyć się z Enterprise. Gdy jednak nikt nie odpowiada, komandor zwołuje grupę wypadową. Worf idzie po Tashę Yar rozmawiającą z Rivan i Liatorem, od których oficerowie dowiadują się, że na planecie codziennie wybierany jest nowy zakazany teren, którego przekroczenie skutkuje karą śmierci egzekwowaną przez tzw. mediatorów. Zaniepokojeni tym odkryciem oraz niewiedzą Wesleya na ten temat, Tasha i Worf wybiegają na dwór w poszukiwaniu nastolatka. Akt III Wesley bawi się ze swoimi nowymi znajomymi. Obecna w grupie dziewczyna prosi go, by nauczył ich grać w piłkę. Nastolatkowie biegają po okolicy, rzucając do siebie nawzajem. W pewnym momencie Wesley, próbując złapać piłkę, wpada na ogrodzoną małą szklarnię z kwiatami. Okazuje się, że jest to obecnie teren zakazany. Do nastolatków natychmiast podbiegają dwaj mediatorzy, dopytując o szczegóły wydarzenia. Gdy dołącza do nich reszta grupy wypadowej, mediatorzy ogłaszają wyrok śmierci dla Wesleya i wyciągają strzykawkę z trucizną. Przed wykonaniem kary powstrzymuje ich jednak reakcja komandora Rikera oraz wymierzone w nich fazery Worfa i Tashy. thumb|200px|"Przepraszam" W międzyczasie na mostku doktor Crusher bada nieprzytomnego Datę, który nadal wymienia informacje z tajemniczą kulą światła. Nagle kula oddala się od androida i opuszcza Enterprise. Data nadal nie odzyskuje świadomości, choć jego odczyty są w normie. Kapitan Picard zleca zabranie go do ambulatorium. Wówczas przychodzi wiadomość z planety od komandora Rikera z prośbą o teleportację kapitana na powierzchnię z racji złamania prawa przez jednego z członków grupy wypadowej. Akt IV Gdy kapitan Picard teleportuje się na powierzchnię, Wesley znajduje się już w areszcie, czekając na stracenie o zachodzie słońca - komandor Riker pozwolił na jego zatrzymanie z szacunku do lokalnego prawa. Rivan i Liator tłumaczą kapitanowi swoje obyczaje, argumentując, że dzięki prawu w społeczeństwie Edo panuje spokój. Picard oznajmia, że na Ziemi zaprzestano już kary śmierci, co Edo przyjmują nieco jako przytyk. Liator proponuje zatem, by zabrali Wesleya siłą z tego “barbarzyńskiego” świata, na co kapitan przytacza jednak Pierwszą Dyrektywę. Pada również pytanie o obiekt na orbicie, który Edo określają mianem boga. Wówczas doktor Crusher melduje się z wiadomością o odzyskaniu przytomności przez Datę. Picard, zapewniony przez Liatora o bezpieczeństwie Wesleya do zachodu słońca, wraca na statek wraz z doradcą Troi i Rivan, która ma zidentyfikować tajemniczy obiekt. Na widok obcego statku Rivan natychmiast klęka i spuszcza wzrok. Nagle rozbrzmiewa donośny głos nakazujący zwrócenie “jego dziecka” na planetę, obiekt z orbity zaś niebezpiecznie zbliża się do Enterprise. Kapitan Picard szybko przyczepia Rivan komunikator i nakazuje jej natychmiastową teleportację na powierzchnię. thumb|200px|"Data, przestań ględzić" Po całym zajściu kapitan zmierza w stronę ambulatorium razem z doktor Crusher, z oczywistych powodów zaniepokojoną rozwojem sytuacji. W ambulatorium Data opowiada o swoim kontakcie z obcymi, podkreślając, że rasa ta istnieje w kilku miejscach naraz i uważa tutejszą gromadę gwiazd za swoją. Android sugeruje zatem przesiedlenie kolonistów, przygotowując się do wymienienia listy innych odpowiednich planet, kapitan każe mu jednak nie “ględzić”. Zdziwiony Data udziela odtąd zatem zdawkowych odpowiedzi, w tym informacji odnośnie wiedzy obcych o traktowaniu ich jak bogów przez Edo oraz o ich ciekawości względem Enterprise. Jako że bogowie mają teraz wszelkie dane będące w posiadaniu Daty, wiedzą o Pierwszej Dyrektywie, złamanie jej postawiłoby zatem załogę i całą Federację w złym świetle. Akt V Kapitan Picard nadal kontempluje prawidłowe wyjście z sytuacji. Korzysta przy tym z porad Daty, którego swoją drogą przeprasza za wcześniejszy komentarz o ględzeniu, podkreślając wartość jego zwykle odmiennej perspektywy. Oficerowie rozważają sposób, w jaki bóg Edo zinterpretuje Pierwszą Dyrektywę, oraz czy uzna złamanie jej za konieczność, czy wręcz przeciwnie - zemści się, niszcząc Enterprise. Data sugeruje, że obcy mogli niegdyś również mieć ludzką formę, może zatem myślenie zdroworozsądkowe nie jest im obce. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi doktor Crusher, kapitan zapewnia ją, że nie pozwoli zabić jej syna, po czym przekazuje Dacie dowodzenie i razem z Beverly teleportuje się na powierzchnię. thumb|200px|Wesley przed egzekucją W budynku rady czekają już Edo (w tym mediatorzy), grupa wypadowa oraz Wesley. Rivan, widząc kapitana, oddaje mu cześć, wierząc, że skoro dzieli orbitę z bogiem, sam musi nim być. Picard zapewnia ją, że tak nie jest, po czym oznajmia, że, mimo szacunku względem praw Edo oraz Pierwszej Dyrektywy, nie może pozwolić na stracenie nastolatka za tak błahe wykroczenie. Ryzykując zatem zemstę boga oraz własną karierę w Gwiezdnej Flocie, kapitan daje rozkaz teleportowania całej grupy wypadowej wraz z Wesleyem na Enterprise, jednak transporter nie działa. Domyślając się, że to obcy z orbity blokuje sygnał, Picard, Riker i doktor Crusher argumentują, że sprawiedliwość bez stopniowania przewinienia i kary nie ma sensu, a od każdego prawa istnieje wyjątek, czego dowodem jest samo życie. Argumenty te przekonują boga Edo, gdyż załoga zostaje przeniesiona na Enterprise. Z mostku kapitan Picard pyta o potwierdzenie, czy powinni zabrać kolonistów z pobliskiego układu słonecznego. Gdy obiekt na orbicie powoli znika, Picard uznaje to za odpowiedź twierdzącą. Pamiętne cytaty "Data, z łaski swojej, podziel się z nami swoją wiedzą." "Z łaski swojej stwierdzam, że obserwują nas, kapitanie." : - Picard i Data, po tym, jak Data zamyka się w sobie, gdyż kapitan oskarżył go o ględzenie "Nie ma sprawiedliwości, jeśli prawo ogranicza się do absolutów. Samo życie jest przykładem na wyjątek od reguły." "Od kiedy sprawiedliwość można zdefiniować prostymi zasadami?" : - Picard i Riker, o wymiarze sprawiedliwości Edo Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Odcinek kręcono od 8 do 16 września 1987 roku. * W tym odcinku po raz drugi w serii (po "Spotkaniu w Farpoint") kręcono sceny poza studiem. Za krajobraz z planety Edo posłużyła stacja uzdatniania wody Tillman Water Reclamation Plant na północy Los Angeles (która w późniejszych odcinkach i seriach służyła za Akademię Floty Gwiezdnej oraz Kwaterę Główną Floty Gwiezdnej), scena z upadkiem Wesleya na kwiaty nakręcona została zaś na terenie biblioteki Huntington in Pasadenie. Jako że stacja uzdatniania wody znajduje się w pobliżu lotniska w Van Nuys, dźwięk musiał być dogrywany do scen dopiero w studio ze względu na hałas generowany przez przelatujące samoloty (źródła: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, str. 40; Star Trek Encyclopedia). * Scenariusz tego odcinka został zatwierdzony jako drugi w kolejności po pilocie serii, z racji wielu późniejszych poprawek i zmian nakręcono go jednak dopiero później (źródło: Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon). Fabuła * Model przedstawiający boga Edo pojawia się również w odcinku [[Conundrum|''"Zagadka"]] jako centrum dowodzenia Lysji. * Edo grają na instrumentach łudząco przypominających gitarę Adama z odcinka [[The Way to Eden|"Droga do raju"]] pierwszej serii Star Treka. Podobny instrument pojawia się też później w odcinku ''"Połamany konar". * W odcinku tym po raz pierwszy kapitan pokazuje kobiecie z danej planety jej ojczysty glob z pokładu Enterprise, oraz po raz pierwszy uważany jest z tego powodu za boga. * Nieposzanowanie prawa Edo stanowi pierwszy przykład złamania przez kapitana Picarda Pierwszej Dyrektywy, co jeszcze w tym samym sezonie wypomni mu komandor porucznik Remmick. Niejasne jest również, dlaczego Enterprise w ogóle weszło w kontakt z Edo, skoro rasa ta nie osiągnęła poziomu podróży kosmicznej. * Odcinek ten przypomina z fabuły "Jabłko" z pierwszej serii Star Treka. * W tym odcinku Data po raz pierwszy obejmuje dowodzenie pod nieobecność Picarda i Rikera. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : układ Strnad, układ Rubicun, Rubicun III Gatunki : ludzie, Klingoni, Edo Statki kosmiczne : ''Enterprise-D'' Pozostałe : kolonia, bóg Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada * Brenda Bakke jako Rivan * Jay Louden jako Liator |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG